oPTIONAL sTRENGTH
by ThornDoesn'tCut PreciousFlower
Summary: Tavros is 13 and all of his life he has been with 11 (usually) crappy friends, stuck in a school he thought he didn't belong in. When four misfits appear at the school, though, he questions again if the school only allows "the gifted" in. Heavy swearing, no parings yet, random updates, AU. Borderline T, maybe M for intense cursing at some points...? IDK, man.
1. Chapter 1

=_**Be Tavros Nitram.**_

You are Tavros Nitram, a scrawny thirteen year old who is disabled. Much to you're relief, though, one of your friends (you think you are friends with him), Equius, is working on robotic legs for you. You are so happy to have friend(s)(?) like him.

Though really, you're not. You really want to be friendless; yeah, that would be better for you. Knowing very well you could never get rid of the bonds with your eleven "friends", you accept that being friendless is only a dream. But really, if you had no friends to begin with you wouldn't be in this situation - or any situation for that matter.

Right now you are in the head master's office. Why? Because of your "friends".

"Who, Mr. Nitram, else were you with?" The headmaster asked you in a tone that made you sad. Very, very sad: the tone of voice was harsh.

=**_Don't speak._**

You decided to be silent. Not that you had much of a choice, though.

"Do not make me ask again. I will not be as pleasant as I was before." He played with a toy of his, a toy he liked to use against disobedient students - or anyone, for the matter.

You, as expected, stayed silent. Your fear of that whip was not as much as the fear your "friends" will give you if you give away their names. They were highly respected students (so were you!), and they thought that a lame loser like yourself getting caught wasn't that much of a deal. Apparently it was.

"You do realize that you cannot be expelled from this school; there will be no escape under my watch. But I will give you a choice, my young student. Either you tell me their names, all of their names, and I shall spare your punishment. If not, then your only other option will be to take all of their punishment."

You tried to hide your discomfort but the headmaster could feel it and, as if it was his job, he took measures to exploit it, to defile your puny thoughts about surviving.

"Just because you will not be expelled doesn't mean you won't die. This leather, the small spikes on this whip - wonder what part of your skin will it sink into, will it consume you in rage and fear for protecting those that weren't worth it? Now," He spat out diligently, "I believe there were three others? From my sources, there should be four in total, yourself included. Now, tell me if I'm right."

You, once again, refused to speak. But, your body not getting the hint, said enough.

"Ohh? So there were more than that? Oh dear. My school is filled with trouble makers. How many were there? Five? Six?" He kept going up and up and then he finally stopped. The headmaster could read him like he was a fucking open book, no doubt about it. "Twelve." The headmaster said grotesquely.

You look down at your nails. Yeah, they seem pretty interesting right now. Look at them, so ugly! They are still a little burnt from last night. They hurt like a bitch. No, worse; he knew how a bitch could hurt him and it was way more than that. Looking down at his "broken" legs, he sighed, worse yet to come.

"Now, tell me the names and I will let you go your merry way to class. Otherwise, I will sign a note that says you'll be absent for the rest of the year."

=**_Tavros, tell headmaster the other eleven names._**

...

=**Tavros could not understand. Try to make more clearer actions.**

=_**Well fuck.**_

=**_Don't be Tavros Nitram anymore._**

You are no longer Tavros Nitram. You are no longer thinking 'My friends are all fucking dicks'.

=**Now...**

=**Who do you want to be…..?**

=**_Just narrate the fucker, bitch._**

=**Could not understand action. Please be more precise.**

=_**BE NARRATOR.**_

=**You are now narrating the story. May the humor be ever in your favor.**

=_**(Wrong fandom you fucking moron!)**_

-end of prologue-

* * *

><p>So, I'm back with a new obsession: Homestuck. This is, obviously, my first attempt to make a Homestuck fanfiction. I have no idea if I will put romance in this, and if I do then I'm probably going to put all types of romance in (this is your warning!). I'm going to not make this a depressing story but there will be feels because fuck you. This will be an AU (I don't trust my knowledge of this fandom to have it not) where the game never happened. As I just started Act 5, you probably know more than me about Homestuck, my dear reader. So the character's past will be different but hopefully I will not make anyone OOC. If I do <strong><em>may the humor ever be in your favor.<em>** (chapters will be longer than this.)


	2. tHAT fUCKING mIRACLE

cHAPTER oNE: tHAT fUCKING mIRACLE

=**You are the narrator. You decide how you see these situations. But, no matter what your perceptions may be, reality will always kick your ass.**

=**ALWAYS.**

=**You motherfucking douche. Get a fucking grip already.**

**End of encouragement. You may proceed on to the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>This is weird, this place was weird, and frankly this whole situation was weird. AHEM. Let's get to the point, loser. This is just fucking weird. Weird as ape shit enjoying a bitch on Christmas Eve, sucking on dreams that only get wet when you look at your little sister. Get how weird this shit is? Pretty. Fucking. Weird.<p>

First thing first, Tavros Nitram. He is weird. Second thing second, his friends. They were weird and most of them were dicks. No, not the likable dicks you know of such as your boyfriend's dick, but the one misfit dick that you hope never comes (cums) into your little shit fuck hole. Yeah, pretty intense.

=**You have been advised to stop swearing.**

=**_Fuck you and your hosie._**

=**You have been advised to lower your use of swearing. Otherwise you will be cut off from the game.**

=**_Ok, loser._**

Let's continue this weird shi -

Let's continue this weird stuff, shall we?

Although Tavros' friends were (mostly) a-holes, they were fairly popular at their school. Renowned, you could say, from their social standing in society, the gifts they had, or just because they were that awesome. Which comes down to the third, which may be the most weirdest thing of all: they were friends with Tavros.

See, he had no real social standing in the world, in fact, it was just the opposite. He was so low that not even FLO RIDA could sing (rap?) about him. He had no gifts (so far!), and was just about normal in awesomeness, though some would disagree. But oh well. The real argument here was why they were friends with such a normal, and here it's stressed: normal, kid.

There are plenty of more weird occurances going on, but let's skip that shit. There are more important matters going on, duhhh.

Anyways, enough of the word "weird". It's getting weird to say now. Let's just further the plot.

Because Tavros was friends with such amazing kids, he got bullied. A LOT. But he was used to it; he had worse in his life. A little pain here and then wasn't enough to faze him or make him want to quit. Quiet frankly, once he set his mind on something, he did exactly that - he decided that physical pain wouldn't bother him.

So, when the headmaster cornered him and threatened physical pain, he tried his best to be strong. He really did! But as soon as the whip hit him, he cringed in fear. Fear of being hurt, fear of losing his friends, just fear in general. But, since he decided he would protect his friends, he would not back down. Not now, not ever. So he stayed silent, very silent - besides a few low groans and moans about some of his injuries. Considering he didn't say any names, it can be said he was "silent". Silent as a lamb.

The headmaster was very skilled with the whip; it was almost like the whip itself was a snake, slithering it's way on his skin, biting his tough flesh. If he was in the mood, he would have made a Harry Potter joke about it because he was surely a Pot Head, but at the moment he was kinda busy, you know, getting mauled by the headmaster.

"Tell me, tell me! You can make me stop, I'm only on the eighth punishment!"

Tavros stayed silent, his body now covered in newly wedded cuts and soon to be scars. He was pretty sure his nose was broken and that god awful sting around his neck would prevent him from speak. So HAH, headmaster, you're not getting any information out of him. All you're getting is the pleasure of being stronger than a THIRTEEN year old boy. Let the audience clap about that accomplishment, jackass.

Oh, by the way, your first name is Jack. But that is irrelevant.

For the next ten minutes, the headmaster finishes up beating the crap out of his student and then heads out of the office on his merry way off to lala land because, you know, the headmaster is a very busy person. Or so at least he likes to think that. Leaving the mess of a student to one of the other staff members, he says his goodbyes. He knows he is going to see him later on, probably in about three months where he would get out of the hospital and back to the school where he would, without a doubt, get into trouble because of other kids.

Not his fault Tavros is a lame ass. At least he gets to have a little fun out of it, so it's not that bad.

=**_Skip to three months. We don't have to put up with bullshit "therapy" "Healing" and shit like that. No, wait, there was one thing that is fairly interesting and important -_**

=**You have skipped to three months from now.**

**=_Fuck you, asshole. _**

"Wow, time passes by while you're having fun, huh Toradumbass?" One of his friends, Vriska, said as she laid on his legs. He didn't like her touching his legs, but oh well. It is what it is.

"I, uhh, guess so." He replied with a small smile.

"This is why people walk all over you." Vriska said, vemon not free from her words.

"My motherfucking friend, we all need to motherfucking calm our tits. They need to be free, free as a motherfucking bird." Gamzee, another one of Tavros' friends said in a stoner voice. Since when was he not in his stoner voice?

Today was a good day. Gamzee and Vriska was visiting, well, not visiting, more like waiting for Tavros to be released. He was, afterall, being released today.

One of the doctors came in, giving the last ok, and his two friends silently sighed. They were worried, as of the rest of his friends, but finally having the last ok be okay'ed made them seem more relaxed.

Vriska headed out the door, not looking back. Yeah, she was a bitch for doing that, but since when was she not a bitch? Anyways, it was nice of her to check up on him. She usually didn't come visit because of the others being here visiting Tavros, and since they, uhh, hated her fucking guts it was never a friendly visit. But today was lucky: everyone else had been extremely busy lately with some shit Tavros had no idea about.

Plus, Gamzee, one of his best bros, could put up with Vriska.

Gamzee, Tavros' best bro, picked up the scrawny boy and put him in his wheelchair. He didn't like when doctors touched Tavros. Doctors were a pain in the ass, more so than Vriska. At least, to Gamzee they were.

"You missed a motherfucking shitload of shit, you motherfucker." Gamzee said, rolling him out of the hospital.

"Really? Uh, I'm, um, sorry." Tavros said quietly, still not really able to use his voice.

Gamzee stayed silent for a second as he looked at Tavros. Yeah, he though, we motherfucking screwed up motherfucking big.

"Did I miss any, uh, motherfucking miracles?"

Now he was talking. Now he was motherfucking talking.

"My motherfucker, you motherfucking did!" Gamzee said as he accidentally used too much strength thus pushing Tavros into a wall, resulting in him landing on the ground. And, since his legs were "broken" (the little guy refused to say they were paralyzed), he couldn't get up by himself.

"Ahh, sorry Tavros."

Tavros smiled, silently saying he was ok. It was ok. Gamzee didn't mean it. He couldn't help being that motherfucking strong. Gamzee swiftly, in a fluid motion, lifted the little body of his friend's and placed him back in his wheelchair.

"You okay?" Gamzee asked.

"As a, uhh, motherfucking fire?" Tavros choked out. He and Gamzee laughed and then went back to their normal talk. Yeah, they were some good motherfuckers.

As they continued to walk to the hospital's parking lot, a black SUV came over to them, stopping at just the right spot and rolling down the passenger's window so the driver could talk to them. The driver being Sollux Captor.

"Ahh, my motherfucker!" Gamzee said, slurring his words. "Didn't expect your motherfucking ass to be here."

"Yeah, juth pathing by. Thought I thould check up on Tavroth then realithed that he wath being checked out." He smiled a goofy grin and then said, "Need a ride? Juth got my lithenthe**(a/n: don't know if he can pronounce "c" when it kinda sounds like a "s"?! Anyways, the word is licence)**."

"My motherfucker, about time. Your motherfucking motherfucker should have gotten it when we turned 12, like every other motherfucker!" Gamzee smiled, thrilled. He opened the front seat and lifted Tavros in the seat, buckling him up. Tavros smiled softly and whispered "thanks", but Gamzee didn't reply. He swears, this kid. Gamzee's his motherfucking best bro. He doesn't need to thank him, no, it should be the other way around.

But oh well. It is what it is.

Gamzee shut the shotgun door and then hopped into the back. Boy, was he in an elastic mood.

"So, about that motherfucking miracle."

* * *

><p>Review? Favorite, Follow? Would greatly appreciate if you loved this as much as I did. But, even if you didn't love this, I would still love to hear your opinion. If you can't tell, I really like Tavros. Though Dave Strider is still my mofo number one. He's so fucking cool.<p> 


	3. iTS,, uHHH,, A FUNNY

**CHAPTER tWO: iTS,, uHHH,, A FUNNY**

**=You have to be put in your place**

**=It is your place and nobody else's**

**=The gods have warned you, shithead**

**Let the warning subside. You may move on to the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>=Be a neutral party from the assembly that occurred prior to Tavros' release from the hospital<strong>_

**=You are a bystander from 20 days ago**

_**=Close enough?**_

Everybody thought that the reason why the Headmaster called the assembly on such short notice was because of the events that happened at the -

Nobody is is allowed to talk about what happened then. It is off limits. Totes, bro. Totes.

But anyways, everyone thought it was about that. Tavros finally croaked, right? That was acceptable, even predictable you think. But when the headmaster begins his lecture, you along with a few others realize that this assembly isn't about that. But not like you would say anything about it; it's hilarious to watch your... Err, friends(?) bicker about Tavros being a traitor. It amuses your puny mind and gets ride of your sickening boredom. You're just glad that your other friends(?) haven't spoken up, you mean, the ones that know speak up.

"Centuries have passed us since our ancestors have came to this odd planet. But since they came, we have repented our dominance over the earth."

You... Are pretty sure the headmaster isn't a troll, and that everyone would agree with you on this, but you don't voice it up. Nobody else shines light to that thought either, for obvious reasons. It's like. Well. The headmaster is pretty fucked up. And should probably be arrested, but he won't be. He's really high in society right now, almost there to the -

You don't want to think about that shit. Too. Fucking. Intense. Turn down for what? Turn down for this. Maybe you should actually listen? Naww -

_**=Have bystander listen in.**_

"But the messages have changed, kids. Time has changed us - no, not forced a change among us, but they oozed it in slowly, brought it to the counter in full use. you, being the shitheads you are, have no choice but to accept and enlighten my decision."

You... Are pretty sure nobody knows what the fuck the headmaster is talking about, but if he wants to make himself seem like an utter baboon of himself, you wouldn't stop him. Nobody would stop him because this chance was so golden! In a way, you viewed yourself as a neutral party on this matter, just a little troll girl watching the show while eating popcorn with her chums kind of neutral party. But whatever. Let the show continue on?

The headmaster faked a tear, getting out his handkerchief. You thought he was full of bull and that his acting was not even mediocre, but you let it slid. Kicking one of your friends - one of your hate friends, mind you - you laugh a little. It's kinda fun seeing your friends in misery. But only in the misery you put them in!

"And so... I present you the next generation." As he spoke, a kid about your age is shoved up on the stage. A kid like you, but not like you. Or anybody here. He didn't have horns, he didn't have that grey skin, he didn't have -

The crowd boo'ed. It was a fucking human. Humans don't belong here, especially in this school! This was a school for the fucking gifted, not for the lesser race, no, lesser species! But the headmaster kept talking, ignoring everyone's disapproval.

"This young man was found and I was given the duty to take care of him. I pass on this duty to you guys, my disciplines. Boy, say a few words."

The young boy looks over at the crowd as he is handed a microphone. Now that you look over at him, he does seem pretty cute. Pretty cute and fun to mess with. He has messy, slightly wavy black hair, wearing dorky glasses that are so thick they hide his eye color. His clothing choice is... pretty abnormal, with a ghost buster sign on it and shit, but whoa, hey look, the dork is talking. Better listen. He's probably going to make a big giant dork of himself.

"Ehh, my name is John Egbert." When the headmaster whispers something in his ear, he adds, "And I really hate cake."

That obviously wasn't what the headmaster was going for; the headmaster quickly took the microphone away, putting it in its place and then continued to speak. You, however, just crack up laughing. The kid is a piece of fucking gold. Your friends eye you as you notice that the headmaster made no form of violence against the kid, making it even more funnier. Shit is going to get real. And he wasn't even done with the fucking speech!


End file.
